


Pick-up-line

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [23]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Peter gives you a ride home and finds out where you've been staying.Part of my Valentines 2021 Event
Relationships: Peter Rumancek & Reader, Peter Rumancek / Reader, Peter Rumancek x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 5





	Pick-up-line

Peter hadn't looked at you since you’d gotten in the car. You hadn’t told him that you’d been staying with Roman. You didn’t want to come between them especially with the huge fight they’d been having.

You had needed somewhere to stay for a little while and instead of asking Peter if you could stay with Destiny, who was already struggling with the amount of people who had been coming and going through her apartment, you figured that you would ask Roman. He had agreed and when you realised that he hadn’t let Peter know because they weren’t talking. You’d figured it would be safer not to mention it. Until Peter had pulled up next to you and offered you a ride. It had taken you a few moments of dithering before he got suspicious.  
“Wanna see a dog riding a car?” He’d joked as you had leant against the open van’s window.  
“Must be hard, with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pick-up-line.” You had answered. After a few more moments of chatting he finally asked why you wouldn’t get in the car. You explained that you’d been staying with Roman and you didn’t want to make things awkward between them.  
So now you were sat at the bottom of Roman’s drive while he stared heade and didn’t say anything. “Well I… should get going.”  
“You could ask me for help.” He offered eventually.  
“You already have so much going on.” You started explaining.  
“But I could have tried to help.” Peter insisted. You sighed and nodded.  
“Yeah. I know that… are we ok?” You asked and he let out a long sigh as he rubbed his face and glanced at you.  
“Yeah we’re good. Just. Don't stay if he gets weird or anything.” Peter said. He watched you for a moment.  
“Sure. If he tries to drink my blood I’ll let you know.” You joked. He frowned at you before smiling, shaking his head fondly.  
“Just be careful.” He muttered as you climbed out of the truck. He caught a glimpse of Roman watching from an upstairs window but tried to ignore him as he turned and pulled out of the driveway.


End file.
